Vampire Academy Chatroom
by TeamJacobBitch
Summary: ONE-SHOT FOR NOW! BUSY WITH OTHER STORIES MY FRIENDZ! Some of our favorite VA characters are on MSN chatrooms! :D I know its been done before, but i thought it looked funnn :D  read and revieww!


**So heres the first chapter of MSN :D wooooooooo! And btw I know that it wasn't at the AMAs that justin beiber got hit with a water bottle… it was somewhere else… but lets just pretend :)**

Screen Names:

Rose-SexyBitch

Dimitri-RussianBadass

Lissa-SpiritPrincess

Christian-BurninUp

Mia-WaterBabe

Eddie-MeLikeMarshmallows

Adrian-Womanizer

**SexyBitch, Spirit Princess, MeLikeMarshmallows, BurninUp, RussianBadass, and Womanizer have all logged on.**

**SexyBitch: **Yooooooooooooooo! What up my home skillin' biscuits soaked in butter and baked at 250 degrees for 15 minutes or until crispy and golden brown?

**SpiritPrincess: **Uhmmmmm… Rose… Have you been smoking today?

**SexyBitch: **Sorry Lissa! The only one smoking here is Dimitri ;D

**RussianBadass: **Thank you but… Maybe last night wasn't good for you, Roza…

**SexyBitch: **?

**BurninUp: **Yeah Rose you seem kinda high

**SexyBitch: **Its true. I am high. ON LOVE! 3

**Womanizer: **Hey little dhampir… If Belikov is depriving you of sex I could always fill in for him ;)

**SexyBitch: **Im thinking… Im thinking…. ILL PASS! DX ughhhhhh just think of sex with Adrian! He might force me to suck his… his… his…. CHODE DX

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **! Adrian has a chode! XD

**BurninUp: **You would know, Eddie

**Everyone except BurninUp: **… … … … … …

**SexyBitch: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!

**SpiritPrincess: **Sometimes I wonder about you guys…

**RussianBadass: **Well… I have to go work my shift. Bye everyone!

**Everyone but RussianBadass: **Cya Dimitri!

**RussianBadass: **Oh and don't forget Rose… practice is at midnight at the pool tonight because that's the only time I could get it okay?

**SexyBitch: **… kay :)

**RussianBadass: **don't be late!

**RussianBadass has logged off with the note: **_**Anybody wanna make a bet? Ten bucks that Rose is going to be late to practice tonight.**_

**BurninUp: **you know what rose…. I think that this midnight practice is nothing but an excuse for you and Belikov to get it on :O

**SexyBitch: **why Christian! How could you ever accuse us of such a thing :o

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **Ooooooooooooohhhhhh! Rose and Dimitri sitting in the… pool… f-u-c-k-i-n-g!

**SexyBitch: **eddie you ass wipe… that didn't even rhyme XD

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **everyones a critic :P OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT!

**Everyone except MeLikeMarshmallows: **what?

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **tomorrow… I am going to see… … … … … JUSTIN BIEBER IN CONCERT :D 333

**SexyBitch: **omg eddie :p justin bieber is GAY :P

**BurninUp: **yeah eddie… rose was the one who nailed him in the head with that water bottle at the AMAs!

**SexyBitch: **OMG! YEAH I WAS! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! XD LMAO!

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **OMFG ROSE! THAT WAS YOU? WTF WERE U THINKING? YOU COULDVE DAMAGED HIS PRECIOUS PRECIOUS FACE D:

**SpiritPrincess: **that was freakin hilarious when rose threw it! I thought Dimitri was gonna die laughing!

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **wait…howd you guys get to the AMAs? D: I WANTED TO GO!

**SpiritPrincess: **rose, Christian, me, and Dimitri got to go because Dimitri told Kirova about roses good behavior during training and then he mentioned how it was my "dream" to go to the AMAs and she was like well… you can take 3 kids Belikov! And tell rose to keep up the good work :D :D :D

**BurninUp: **good behavior in training = Dimitri likes roses blow jobs ;) rofl

**SexyBitch: **hey now! I haven't given Dimitri a blow job in… … …

**BurninUp: **two hours? ;D

**SexyBitch: **NO… lets go 5 days :)

**SpiritPrincess: **whatever you say rose :)

**SexyBitch: **hey… what happened to Adrian? I don't hear any of his annoying comments!

**Womanizer: **never fear I'm still here lil dhampirrrrr…

**SexyBitch: **hes drunk.

**Womanizer: **HEY! YOU CANT TALK ABOUT MY MUTHER THAT WAY :O

**SexyBitch: **…welppp… imma start getting ready for… practice…. ;) ttyl guys!

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **bye rose!

**BurninUp: **have _fuuuuuun! _XD XD

**SpiritPrincess: **cya girl! :D

**SexyBitch has logged off with the note: **_**It's "training" time bitch ;)**_

**BurninUp: **hey lissa… what do you say we do some training of our own?

**SpiritPrincess: **church attic?

**BurninUp: **Ten minutes.

**BurninUp and SpiritPrincess have logged off with the note TO THE ATTIC :D**

**Womanizer: **well Edison its just you me and frank now!

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **… frank?

**Womanizer: **I named her myself. Its my favorite vodka bottle!

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **uhmmm… Adrian… frank is a boys name…

**Womanizer: **DON'T SAY THAT! ULL HURT LINDSAY'S FEELINGS! SHES A PERSON TOO YOU KNOW! D:

**MeLikeMarshmallows: **… … … …

**MeLikeMarshmallows has logged off with the note Adrian is a freak! And Lindsay and frank too! XD**

**Womanizer: **don't listen to him bob! LETS GO SWIMMING :D …. Im not drunk Lindsay… I only had tee martoonis…..

**Womanizer has logged off with the note Uh oh…. Lindsay is mad! D:**


End file.
